LORE s01e08
March 10, 1942 = Timeline Events = * February 25 – Battle of Los Angeles: Over 1,400 AA shells are fired at an unidentified, slow-moving object in the skies over Los Angeles. The appearance of the object triggers an immediate wartime blackout over most of Southern California, with thousands of air raid wardens being deployed throughout the city. In total there are 6 deaths. Despite the several hour barrage no planes are downed. * February 26 - WW II Navy flier Don Mason sends message "Sighted sub sank same" * February 27 – Battle of the Java Sea: An allied (ABDA) task force under Dutch command, trying to stem a Japanese invasion of the Dutch East Indies, is defeated by a Japanese task force in the Java Sea. * February 27 - J. S. Hey discovers radio emissions from Sun * February 28 - Japanese land in Java, last Allied bastion in Dutch East Indies * February 28 - Race riot, Sojourner Truth Homes, Detroit * March 1 - 3 day Battle of Java Sea ends, U.S. suffers a major naval defeat * March 1 - Baseball decides that players in military can't play when on furlough * March 1 - J. Milton Cage Jr's "Imaginary Landscape No 3," premieres in Chicago * March 1 - Japanese troops occupy Kalidjati airport in Java * March 1 - Tito establishes 2nd Proletarit Brigade in Bosnia * March 2 - 14th Academy Awards - "How Green was My Valley," Cooper and Fontaine win * March 2 - Admiral Helfrich departs Java for Ceylon * March 3 - 1st combat flight for Canada's Avro Lancaster military plane * March 5 - Bosnia Tito establishes 3rd Proletarit Brigade in Bosnia * March 5 - Dmitri Shostakovich' 7th Symphony, premieres in Siberia * March 5 - Japanese troop march into Batavia * March 7 - 15 Mk-VB Spitfires reach Malta * March 7 - 1st cadets graduated from flying school at Tuskegee * March 8 - Japanese forces captures Rangoon Burma * March 8 - KNIL, Dutch colonial army on Java, surrenders to Japanese armies * March 9 – Executive order 9082 (February 28, 1942) reorganizes the United States Army into three major commands: Army Ground Forces, Army Air Forces, and Services of Supply, later redesignated Army Service Forces. * March 11 – General MacArthur leaves Corregidor (Bataan) for Australia * March 11 – Japanese troops land on North-Sumatra = Character Improvements = * Dan Mitchell - None * Deja Vu - 1d Driving, 1d Stealth, 1d Brawling * Doris - None * Puddles - None * Shade - 1d Shadow Puppets, 1d Shadows on the Wall = Episode Summary = The Talent Team has their first run-in with the Thule-Gesellschaft while investigating possible treason (involving artificial rubber patents and exchanges with Axis powers) in Standard Oil of Ohio. = Quotes = * Deja Vu looks into the future: "Hmm. Headline says 'Standard Oil Execs Busted in Conspiracy Ring'. Wait, in small print 'Four Intrepid Heroes Slaughtered'. There are five of us, so I think I have pretty good odds." * Junior Executive Officer Peter Buchanan: "Why are you trying to bribe one of the richest men in Ohio?" Puddles: "I'm paying for the club soda, and I don't know how much things cost." * Sarah, OOC: "I'm going back to the bathroom to steal the shit that I didn't steal before." * After Puddles explains (poorly) the Thule Society, Deja Vu says: "Is that like in that Hellboy movie?" * Puddles: "I don't know if we can even READ booze. Can we read booze?" Doris: "You can, but everything looks better through it." * Shade: "What happened in this encounter other than one of them pointing a flute at you?" Deja Vu: "You weren't there! It was scary!" = Endgame Bonuses = * +3 XP * Knowledge: Occult 1d = Related Documents =